


Alone

by Nea



Series: Self-indulgent Eleven/Rory AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Might sound pointless right now, but it will make sense later. Or so I hope
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/">de_bingo</a>'s prompt 'Food poisoning' | follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2338907">this</a> but can be read separately. | Lots of love goes to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/">a_phoenixdragon</a> for her always helpful beta skills! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[de_bingo](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 'Food poisoning' | follow up to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2338907) but can be read separately. | Lots of love goes to [](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/profile)[a_phoenixdragon](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/) for her always helpful beta skills! <3

**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
 **Pairing:** None yet  
 **Category:** Angsty gen, I guess...  
 **Author:** [](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/profile)[**freaky_nea**](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word count:** 500+  
 **Author's note:** Written for [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**de_bingo**](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/) 's prompt 'Food poisoning' | follow up to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2338907) but can be read separately. | Lots of love goes to [](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/)**a_phoenixdragon** for her always helpful beta skills!  <3  
 **Warnings:** Might sound pointless right now but it will make sense later. ~~Or so I hope~~  
 **Disclaimer:** The Doctor and Rory own my heart – I own nothing.  
 **Title:** Alone

 

  
"That's it? Really?" The Doctor exclaims after having looked into all of the TARDIS' store cupboards and finding them empty, except for a few cans of... whatever this is; stew, most likely...

One of the downsides of traveling without any companions is that no one reminds him of having to eat or buys groceries for him.

"No fish custard,” He sighs, wishing he could get himself something, *anything* else than that most certainly alien stew that he doesn't even remember buying in the first place. But the TARDIS has developed a few landing issues, so traveling to Earth for groceries has to wait until he fixes it.

The contents smell edible when he decides to open one of the cans. Far from good or even tasty, but edible, especially when your focus is on the maintenance of the TARDIS.

He heats it up with the sonic screwdriver and eats it straight from the can, stopping for moments only to seize some screws here or tighten them there. When he tries soldering, the first attempt turns out unsuccessful, before he realizes that he's using the spoon to do so. Trying some adjustments gives him an electric shock and makes the sonic screwdriver beep furiously for a few moments, just as the TARDIS' warning systems start their alarm as well.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," The Doctor mumbles to the TARDIS in what he hopes is a calming or reassuring tone.

He makes it stop by shutting off energy supply and restarting all systems. He double-checks of course, but everything looks fine. Further maintenance takes place without bigger incidents.

That's when he starts feeling dizzy, but blames it on the contortions he had to perform to reach the TARDIS' relevant instruments. When he finishes bleeding the brakes, a sudden wave of nausea hits him. He barely makes it to the bathroom, cursing the canned food as he sees it again and rinses his mouth with fresh water afterwards.

"I'm afraid we have to postpone our shopping trip, gorgeous," he says, switching to the TARDIS' visual interface. He is tempted to choose it to look like the Pond's, but then decides against it. 'Letting go' is the motto now, after all. That's why the hologram looks like River in the end, making him contemplate briefly if he should let the real River know that he feels miserable.

Would she make it out of her cell to... what exactly? Make him tea? Put a moist cloth onto his forehead? The image alone makes him laugh a bit, followed by a wince when his stomach clenches.

"You, too, Sweetie?" She would probably say, giving him an amuse but sympathetic look. "Why do men – human or not – turn into whining babies as soon as they feel unwell?"

He decides against letting her know. He is not in the condition to be seen by anyone and he can make tea. If he still has some, that is. He'll check it as soon as he comes back from the bathroom. Again.  



End file.
